1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of clamps. More particularly, the invention pertains to c-clamps used in securing objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Many patents have been issued related to c-clamp tools; however, none offers the ability to rapidly change the arm length and clamp depth independently using a split main body.
The width of the clamp is easily adjustable using designs like bar clamps. Numerous patents exist for bar clamps, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 (Sorensen), which discloses a bar clamp for one hand and includes a fixed jaw and a movable jaw, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,978 (Rowlay), which discloses a jaw for a bar clamp including a trigger with two force applying mechanisms that are applied at different times.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,219 (Barbosa) discloses a c-clamp plier with an extension arm used to support the plier. Here, the plier slides and can be held fixed at any point along the support extension arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,918 (Yang) discloses an extendable c-clamp where the arms can be lengthened through the use of telescoping brackets.